Melodies of Life
by Xavierre
Summary: Rahasia milik sang British terkuak. Hubungan berjalan. Beberapa tahun, ia menghilang. AU, OOC, OC, INCEST, USUK. NO TSUNDERE-ARTHUR.
1. Chapter 1

**Melodies of Life**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Melodies of Life © Emiko Shiratori

**WARNING: **AU, maybe OOC, OC, INCEST, typo, dll.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"Ayah,.. Ibu.." Alfred berbisik saat mengenang reruntutan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya. Rasanya ingin sekali menangis saat ini. Memori itu kembali berputar di otaknya. "Kenapa kalian bercerai?" air mata menetes dari mata biru Alfred. "Mengapa?" bisiknya kembali. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Anak kecil asal Amerika itu sudah tak kuat menghadapi roda takdirnya. Alfred baru saja berumur 7 tahun pada ulang tahunnya, tanggal 4 Juli yang lalu. Sekarang Ia mengikuti ayahnya, Kenny F. Jones. Kenny membawa Alfred pergi dari rumahnya dan istrinya, -Jocelyn F. Jones- dengan sebuah kapal yang kini sedang berlayar menuju Inggris.

Alfred terus mendekam di kamar. Ia tidak mau makan. Keluar sama sekalipun tidak mau. Tangisan pilu mewaranai setiap sudut kamarnya. Lingkaran hitam mulai muncul di bawah matanya yang sembab. Alfred dulunya adalah anak yang ceria dan mempunyai banyak teman. Sikapnya membuat orang senang bergaul dengannya. Kenny juga adalah seorang pengusaha yang cukup kaya di tempat asalnya. Wajah Alfred pun cukup menarik hati, siapapun yang memandangnya. Namun, Alfred mulai dijauhi saat perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut. Sikap serampangannya dulu yang dibilang orang asyik, tapi sekarang ke-serampangan-nya dijadikan buah bibir oleh semua teman-temannya.

Alfred tahu, Ia anak yang jahil, tidak begitu sopan, gila, serampangan dan hyper-aktif. Apakah orang-orang hanya berteman dengannya karena kekayaannya? Atau wajahnya? Apa mereka sebenarnya tidak menyukai sikapnya yang sinting itu? Dunia semakin hancur bagi Alfred ketika orang tuanya bercerai. Alfred sudah lelah menangis untuk hari ini. Matanya yang pedas perlahan menutup karena kantuk yang menghampirinya. Ia pun tenggelam di pulau kapuk.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Beberapa hari kemudian, barulah Alfred sampai di Inggris. Ia dan ayahnya segera mencari tempat untuk ditinggali. Di perjalanan, Alfred menatap heran bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di amping jalan. Ia mengamati Inggris yang begitu tertata di balik kaca mobilnya. "Aku ingin tinggal di sini selamanya.." bisiknya kagum. "Di sini tampak lebih tentram, damai, dan bersahabat daripada di Amerika." tambahnya. Wajahnya Ia tempelkan ke kaca, tangannya ikut menyangga agar lebih leluasa mengamati kota Brimingham dengan sangat tertarik dan berbunga-bunga. "Inggris, aku datang!" ucapnya semangat.

...xXx..

Alfred benar-benar bahagia bisa tinggal di Brimingham, Inggris. Kini, Ia mulai bersekolah seperti biasanya. Ayahnya juga membuka usaha baru yang mendapatkan keuntungan lebih besar dibandingkan usahanya di Amerika dulu. Ia mendapat banyak teman yang cukup ramah. Hanya satu yang tidak Alfred sukai dari Inggris. Aturan-aturan yang mengharuskan semua warga menjaga sikap kebangsawanan mereka rupanya masih tertanam kuat di Inggris. Alfred tak bisa se-serampangan dulu lagi. Sikapnya harus diubah, jika ingin diterima oleh masyarakat Inggris. "Aku senang berada di sini." Alfred tersenyum lebar di kamarnya. Ia lalu meletakkan tas sekolahnya yang berat itu di meja. Kemudian Ia membanting tubuhnya di kasur. "Inggris memang menyenangkan." katanya.

"Sampai jumpa mimpi burukku, Amerika.." bisiknya lirih. Ia mulai mencoba membangun tekad dan harapan yang besar di sini. "Aku berharap pada negara paling indah yang pernah aku kunjungi ini. Benar-benar berharap." desisnya.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Hampir 3 tahun Alfred tinggal di Inggris. Semuanya Ia lalui dengan biasa-biasa saja. Mimpi buruknya seakan-akan terhapuskan. Ia menjalani segala kegiatannya dengan ceria di Inggris. Kini Ia mendapat kabar dari Ayahnya. Ayahnya ingin kawin lagi dengan seorang istri-kesepian-yang-ditinggal-suaminya (?) beranak satu bernama, Charlotte Kirkland. Alfred sedikit kecewa mangetahui ayanya ingin kawin lagi. Tapi, Ia tak dapat melarangnya. Oh, bahkan 3 minggu depan mereka akan melakukan pernikahan mereka. Alfred hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kabar satu ini. Ia sekarang agak lesu melakukan kegiatannya. Kabar itu sungguh memukul batinnya (?). 2,5 minggu sudah terlewati. Ironis, Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat calon ibunya dan calon saudaranya.

...xXx..

"Urgh.." Alfred menahan rasa mualnya ketika ayahnya mengawini janda itu. Ia sungguh tak suka dengan pemandangan ini. Ingin rasanya Ia membunuh satu orang Rusia untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Tapi Ia membatalkan keinginan muluknya ketika mengingat betapa orang Rusia itu lebih sadis dari bocah 10 tahun seperti dirinya. Ia terus berdiri di balik dinding kokoh gereja. "Jangan membuatku muntah, pak tua." ujarnya kesal pada ayahnya sendiri. "Hei." Tepukan lembut dirasakan Alfred saat menguntit (?) pesta nikah ayahnya. Tubuhnya mengejang. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya seorang remaja yang tak begitu tinggi dengan rambut pirang, mata hijau dan alis tebal yang mencolok.

Alfred mundur beberapa langkah. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya setengah takut. "Aku? Aku Arthur Kirkland. Kau? Kau sedang apa di sini?" Arthur duduk bersandar di dinding depan gereja. Alfred melongo menatap Arthur sebentar. "Kirkland?" tanyanya tak percaya. Arthur yang sedang memejamkan matanya menaikkan satu alisnya hingga kelopak matanya terangkat perlahan dengan anggun, menampakkan mata hijau bening di sana. "Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Arthur balik. "Apa ibumu yang sedang kawin itu?" Alfred menunjuk ke dalam gereja. "Ya. Aku malas sekali melihat pernikahan itu. Untuk apa mereka membuang-buang uang hanya untuk membuat pesta yang isinya cuma senang-senang sementara itu? Hanya orang idiot yang melakukannya." jawab Arthur ketus. Alfred memandang kagum ke arah Arthur. Lalu dengan sigap Ia menyandarkan diri di sebelah Arthur.

"Aku Alfred F. Jones! Anak dari orang yang sedang membuang untuk senang-senang sementara itu!" ucap Alfred polos sambil menarik-narik tangan kanan Arthur. Arthur terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Alfred. "Kenapa?" Alfred mengedip-kedipkan mata biru beningnya. "Tidak apa-apa." Arthur mengibaskan tangannya sambil menahan tawa. Ia terdiam sebentar. Lalu mengerjapkan mata hijaunya, mirip yang dilakukan Alfred tadi. "Kau anak Kenny F. Jones?" Arthur terkaget. "Iya. Kenapa?" Alfred bertanya heran. "A-Aku anak dari Charlotte Kirkland." jawab Arthur. Keduanya terdiam sebentar.

Lonceng gereja berbunyi membelah keheningan di antara mereka. "Berapa umurmu?" Alfred memulai pembicaraan. "Umurku 17 tahun. Kalau kau?" tanya Arthur balik. Alfred terbelalak, "Kupikir kau masih 14 tahun!". "Enak saja!" Arthur melipat tangannya kesal. Alfred nyengir senang, "Aku umur 10 tahun!" jawabnya ceria. Giliran Arthur yang keheranan, "Uhh.. Hei, kupikir kamu sudah 12 tahun." katanya. Alfred cemberut mendengarnya. Dua orang berlari keluar dari gereja. Orang-orang lain menyambut mereka dengan bahagia. Mobil putih berhias bunga datang dari jaln sebelah timur. Alfred dan Arthur berjalan menuju mobil di belakangnya dan masuk ke dalam.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Arthur memulai pembicaraan di dalam mobil. "Hei. Perasaanku saja atau kau bukan orang asli Inggris?" tanya pemuda pirang tersebut. Alfred menjawab, "Ya. Benar sekali. Aku orang pindahan dari Amerika yang jatuh cinta dengan negaramu ini.". Arthur hanya tertawa kecil memdengar jawban Alfred. "Tapi aku tidak berpikir Inggris sebagus yang orang kira. Aku punya masa lalu yang buruk dengan negara ini." kata Arthur sambil memandang langit dari balik kaca mobil. "Kenapa? Menurutku Inggris adalah negara yang sangat indah. Semuanya tertata rapi, tentram dan damai daripada di Amerika." jawab Alfred sambil mengamati wajah Arthur.

Arthur memejamkan matanya. "Itu menurutmu, Al. Pendapat kita tentang Inggris itu berbeda. Karena sudut pandang kita juga berbeda. Aku tahu kau punya mimpi buruk dengan Amerika. Sama sepertiku, yang mempunyai mimpi buruk dengan negara ini.". Alfred terdiam mendengar perkataan Arthur. "Ya.. benar apa katamu." jawabnya pelan.

Hari semakin sore. Burung-burung yang terbang dari arah pelabuhan menjerit senang. Langit bagaikan kanvas kemerahan yang dicat begitu indah oleh sang Pencipta. Tubuh Arthur mulai lelah. Ia memejamkan mata untuk yang ke-beberapa-kalinya dan tenggelam di alam mimpi. Alfred memandang wajah tidur Arthur. Dunianya bagaikan melayang di awang-awang sejak awal pertama bertemu dengan Arthur. "Bodoh… dia itu kakakmu, idiot." Bisiknya lirih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merangkul tubuh Arthur yang terkulai dan tertidur di samping kakaknya itu.

**TBC**

A/N: Sarap abis dah gua nulis ini fic. #njedukinkepala. Gua tahu ini fic pendeeeeeek banget. Ini masih awalnya kok. Oke ini fic Hetalia pertama gua ==". Maaf kalo bahasanya berbelit-belit. Topiknya muter-muter, dan gak jelas. Gua aja gak yakin ini fic pantes dipublish =w=". Jadi, apa ini fic mau dilanjutin? Ato diterlantarkan? Terserah yang ngeripyu.

((Judul _Melodies_ _of_ _Life_ diambil dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Emiko Shiratori untuk dipakai sebagai soundtrack Final Fantasy IX))

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiksu~, gua jadi terharu ngebaca ripyu dari anda-anda sekalian TT^TT #alaybangetdehgw. Haha, ternyata kalian masih doyan sama pairing super canon jaman jebot ini D #dibomAlfred. Kalo ceritanya jelek jangan salahkan gua, gua ngetik di hp (apa hubungannya coba?). Oke, daripada gua ngebacot yang gak penting-penting, gua mulai aja ceritanya, oke? xD

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya

Melodies of Life (c) Emiko Shiratori

_**WARNING:**_ AU, OOC, OC, INCEST, topik ngalor-ngidur (?), abal, gaje, lebay, kalimat-kalimat yang membingungkan, **TYPO** dan lain-lain.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

= CHAPTER 2 =

Malam sudah tiba. Kegelapan perlahan melahap kanvas kemerahan yang terpampang tadi. Alfred membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menoleh ke samping. Punggung Arthur yang dilapisi dengan kemeja putih tipis mengisi jangkauan pandangannya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Termenung.

Sosok di sampingnya adalah sosok yang baru saja dikenalnya. Bahkan, Ia tidak tahu asal muasal orang tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa, Alfred merasakan dorongan yang kuat. Ia merasa selalu ingin bersamanya, berada di sampingnya. "Ada apa lagi, diriku ini..?" Alfred berbisik pelan penuh tanda tanya.

Sosok Arthur tampak begitu memikat di matanya. Pesonanya tampak sangat kuat, hingga Alfred pun terlumpuhkan. Sifatnya yang lembut membuat Alfred semakin betah berbicara dengannya juga berada di dekatnya, akan tetapi rasanya ada yang Arthur sembunyikan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dirinya, sesuatu yang membebani Arthur,.. tampak aneh bagi Alfred sebenarnya. Tapi, Ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Alfred mulai penasaran dengan sosok yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Ia ingin membongkar semua masa lalu Arthur. Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya dari Arthur, Ia menundukkan kepala. Mobil masih berjalan dengan tenang, tampaknya belum sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Ia harus sadar bahwa Ia. Adalah. Adik. Arthur. Dan. Arthur. Adalah. Kakaknya. Jadi. Hubungan. Mereka. Hanya. Sebatas. Kakak. Adik. Setiap kali memandangi wajah Arthur Alfred merasa dadanya bergejolak. Rasa yang menggelitik Ia dapati ketika memandang mata bening milik kakaknya..

Perasaan yang aneh, sampai membuat Alfred kebingungan ditelannya. "Apa sih itu.. Aneh." kata Alfred pelan. Anak kecil seperti dia masih belum mengerti apa itu perasaan yang tumbuh di dasar hatinya.

Rasa tertarik sebenarnya sudah mulai menghiasi hati kecil Alfred saat pertama kali Ia bertemu dengan Arthur. Lalu, ketertarikan tersebut mulai tumbuh menjadi rasa suka. Dan, rasa suka tersebut bisa bertumbuh lagi menjadi cinta.. Mungkin sekarang belum saatnya bagi Alfred. Tetapi, cinta itu memang akan tumbuh, suatu hari nanti.

Alfred tersenyum kecut. Ia ingin sekali mengerti masa lalu, dan segalanya tentang Arthur. Ia ingin tahu! Rasa penasarannya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia menghela napas pelan. Lalu menyangga kepala dengan salah satu tangan. Air muka Alfred menjadi frustasi. Kemudian, dengan perlahan Ia mengusap wajah.

Mata biru cerah Alfred melirik ke arah Arthur. Matanya mengamati setiap bagian wajah Arthur. Wajah Alfred berubah menjadi kemerahan saat menyadari wajah Arthur yang sangat polos dan manis ketika tertidur. Ia memandangi bibir Arthur, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu mengkilat diterpa cahaya lampu di samping jalan. Alfred mengacak rambutnya sampai berantakan. Bisa-bisanya anak berumur 10 tahun sepertinya berpikir mesum (?) seperti itu? Ia memandang ke luar jendela. Mobil berhenti perlahan-lahan.

Alfred menoleh ke kanan. Arthur masih tertidur pulas. Ia agak sungkan membangunkan kakaknya. Tapi Ia tetap melakukan itu. Alfred mengguncang pundak Arthur pelan, lalu menepuk pipi Arthur kecil. Kelopak mata Arthur terangkat perlahan-lahan. Mata berwarna hijau bening itu tampak sayu. "Enggh...", Arthur mendesah pelan. Rasa kantuk masih menempel lekat di matanya. Ia memandang Alfred, "Ada apa, Al?" tanya Arthur pelan.

Alfred jadi gugup berbicara dengan kakaknya, "Ehm.. Itu, ki-kita sudah sampai.". Alfred menunduk saking gugupnya. Oh, bayangkan kau ada di posisi Alfred sekarang. Apa reaksimu? Dijamin kau akan gugup mirip seperti Alfred. Arthur melongokkan kepalanya. Rambut-rambut pirang milik Arthur mengibas lembut.

"Ya. Kau benar, Al.." Arthur tersenyum kepada Alfred. Alfred malah terdiam dan semakin menunduk. "Oke, ayo buka pintunya supaya kita bisa keluar dari sini." kata Arthur lembut. Alfred mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Ia diam di tempat untuk menunggu Arthur turun dari mobil. Seusai Arthur turun dari mobil, mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei," Arthur memulai pembicaraan. "Ya? Ada apa?" sahut Alfred. "Kalau misalnya ibuku menikah dengan ayahmu berarti nama keluarga kita 'F. Jones'? (1) " tanya Arthur. Alfred terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Ya, tentu saja. Apa kakak ada masalah dengan hal ini?" tanya Alfred kritis. Arthur menoleh ke arah Alfred lalu tersenyum, "Tidak ada, Al.. Aku hanya berpikir namaku yang nantinya berubah jadi 'Arthur F. Jones' akan labih baik daripada 'Arthur Kirkland'." jawab Arthur sambil menggandeng tangan Alfred. Alfred memandangi tangannya. Tangannya. Digandeng. Oleh. Arthur. Alfred terbelalak senang (?), wajahnya berubah menjadi kemerahan lagi. Arthur yang melihatnya jadi kaget, "A-Al..? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denganmu..". Alfred menjawab pelan, "Tidak ada apa-apa, kak.". "Kau yakin?" tanya Arthur lagi. Arthur orang yang peduli pada orang lain. Bertambahlah satu poin alasan mengapa Alfred menyukai Arthur.

Alfred mengangguk kecil.

...xXx..

Pertama kali mereka masuk ke dalam rumah itu hanya menjumpai debu-debu tebal yang melapisi hampir setiap benda yang ada di sana. "Uhh.. Kenapa kita harus tinggal di sini?" Alfred mengeluh sesekali bersin. "Kita harus membersihkan rumah ini terlebih dahulu." ucap Arthur bijak. "Baiklah~.." jawab Alfred.

=~#**#**#~=

Semua debu telah disingkirkan dari benda-benda yang ada di sana. Hanya kamar mandi tempat yang belum mereka amati. "Kita belum membersihkan kamar mandi, kak." ujar Alfred. "Ah, ya. Aku hampir lupa.." balas Arthur. "Al, tolong ambil sabun yang ada di lemari tadi. Aku tunggu kau di kamar mandi. Kepalaku sedang pusing, aku tidak dapat melakukan hal-hal yang berat.." kata Arthur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sangat pusing bagai tulang tengkorak tersebut retak karena digetok menggunakan palu godam (?). "Baiklah.." jawab Alfred. "Terimakasih sebelumnya." ucap Arthur pelan. Sementara Alfred mengambil sabun, Arthur mengamati kamar mandi yang serba berdebu itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Berusaha menghapus segala memori buruk yang terputar terus-menerus di otaknya. Suara derap langkah terdengar dari arah tangga. Di sana ada Alfred yang membawa sekitar 3-4 jenis sabun yang berbeda. Salah satu bungkus sabun yang dibawa Alfred sudah sobek di dasarnya. Ada sedikit air hujan yang menggenang di lantai karena atap bocor akibat ditimpa badai. Kaki Alfred terpeleset karena air sabun. Mengetahui hal itu, Arthur menyangga adiknya dengan segera. Namun, Alfred malah tak sengaja menjadikan tubuh Arthur menjadi tumpuan. Ia mendorong tubuh Arthur hingga menghantam lantai keras. Alfred ingin mengatakan seribu maaf karena telah membanting tubuh Arthur di lantai. Tetapi, rasanya ada yang berbeda. Mulutnya seakan-akan disumpal dengan permen loli yang manis. Ya, manis. Rasanya manis. Namun mata Alfred segera terbelalak kaget (?). Karena...

Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Arthur.

Pikiran mesum (?) Alfred di mobil tadi pun akhirnya malah menjadi kenyataan.

**TBC**

**(1): **gua gak tau gimana yang bener. Ngawur aja. #plak

A/N: gimana? Gaje yak? Pendek yak? #pundung. Gua tau banyak kata 'nya' di cerita ini.. -_-". Bahasanya alay sangat Dx. Thanks buat yang udah ngeripyu~.. Gua terharu ngebaca ripyunya elu pada #. gimana hasilnya? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? GIMANA? Udah gua kasih bonus mereka ciuman tuh xD enak toh? #ditempeleng.

_BALESAN RIPYU_

**nyasar**-**chan**-**ga**-**bisa**-**login**:

USUK EMANG MANGSTAB SANGAT! LOL.

Yap. Itu inti ceritanya xDDDD. Sengaja, haha xD

Ini udah di apdet tapi dikit #cengengesan. Ripyu lagi yaa~ xD

**Higashiyama** :

wah, kehadiran saia ditunggu-tunggu ternyata #ngakakkemenangan #diiket.

Iya. Incest memang menyenangkan xD tapi kalo incest dari sononya (asli dari anime) saia kurang suka ._. Thx 4 ripiu. X)

Review, please~.. #puppyeyes


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: YAHOO~! Chappie 3! Ga nyangka bisa ngelanjut sampe sini~.. biasanya di Chappie 2 udah mandek pisan #cengengesan. Well, ini karena ripiu dari anda-anda sekalian xD. Pada chapter yang baru ini, saya akan menghadirkan adegan yang gak kalah bagusnya sama chapter kemaren #ngakakautis. Salah satu adegan yang ada dalam fic ini berdasarkan request dari **Higashiyama**-san xD. Wokeh lah, saya yakin kalian udah pada penasaran baca cerita saya yang awesome ini #ditendangkeRumania.

Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya-san

Melodies of Life (c) Emiko Shiratori

Salah satu adegan (c) Higashiyama-san

btw, thanks buat ide cemerlangnya, gan! xD

_**WARNING: **_AU, OOC, sho-ai, gaje-ness, gaknyambung-ness, gendeng-ness, edan-ness, sarap-ness, mesum-ness, ngawur-ness, dan -ness-ness lainnya. Plus NO TSUNDERE-ARTHUR. Mantap, gan! ==d #geplak.

~ CHAPTER 3 ~

Alfred terdiam. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Dengan gelagapan, Ia segera bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat merah. Mirip warna tomat yang dipanen oleh anak Italian di kelasnya. Sedangkan, Arthur membeku di lantai. Ia tak menyangka ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh adiknya sendiri. Perlahan, pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris itu bangkit dari posisi tertindihnya. Alfred membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Ma-Maafkan aku.. A-Aku tidak sengaja. Ini.. Karena kecerobohanku. T-Tadi, aku tak melihat dasar bungkus sabun itu. A-Aku minta maaf sekali! A-A-Aku ini memang bodoh!" kata Alfred malu sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Sunyi sebentar. Tidak ada suara balasan dari Arthur. Alfred memejamkan matanya, Ia takut apabila Arthur membencinya. Karena... Ia sangat mencintai Arthur. Dengan sangat perlahan sekaligus ragu, Alfred mengangkat wajahnya. Arthur memandang mata biru cerah Alfred, Alfred memandang dalam mata hijau cantik milik Arthur balik. Arthur mengulum senyum manis, kemudian berkata dengan lembut, "Tak apa..".

Alfred terbelalak (lagi) melihatnya. Lalu, Ia dengan gugup mulai melengkungkan bibirnya simpul. "Terimakasih.. Mau aku bantu?" tawar Alfred. Arthur mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum, "Boleh saja.". Alfred mengulurkan tangannya pada Arthur; kemudian, Arthur menerima uluran tangan Alfred. Alfred menarik tangannya mantap sehingga Arthur terhempas ke atas. "Terimakasih.." ujar Arthur. "Sama-sama!" balas Alfred ceria.

===========..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..===========

Seusai membereskan kamar mandi, mereka -lebih tepatnya, Alfred bersantai di sofa. Sementara, Arthur menyiapkan air hangat untuk Alfred mandi. Alfred memandang benda elektronik bernama televisi yang ada di hadapannya. Benda kotak hitam tersebut sedang memutar film hero khas Amerika. Alfred hanya tersenyum kecil, terkadang tertawa remeh saat melihat tingkah konyol di film hero itu. Ia mengambil remote dan memencet tombol-tombol yang menjulang di sana. Arthur tampak selesai dengan air hangatnya. Ia kini mencari sebuah apron yang dapat Ia gunakan untuk memasak. Tangan Arthur dengan cekatan menelusuri lemari tua yang ada di hadapannya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mencabut apa yang Ia dapat. Senyum puas tertoreh di wajah manis Arthur. Ia segera mengenakan apron berwarna hijau tersebut dan mengikat tali penyambungnya tak begitu erat. Dan Ia mulai memasakkan sesuatu untuk dirinya dan Alfred.

==========..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..===========

Alfred merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di pahanya. Ia segera mencabut benda berwarna hitam-merah yang sedang asyik bergetar-ria tersebut. Alfred menatap layar handphone miliknya. Satu SMS masuk. Siapa? Dan ada perlu apa? Ia segera membuka isi SMS itu.

~###~

Sender: Daddy (-)

Nak, utk semalam ini km memang ayah suruh tinggal d sbh rumah. Jika kau perlu sst bilang saja pd kakakmu. Nanti, pemilik rumah tsb yg akan membantu melayanimu. Semua yg kau butuhkan tlh tersedia, jgn khawatir.

With love,

Dad.

~###~

Alfred hanya mendengus membaca SMS ayahnya. 'Memangnya ayah pikir aku ini masih anak kecil? Err..- memang sih. Tapi aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri! Aku sudah mandiri! Aku akan makin dewasa!', begitu pikirnya. Harum masakan menyapa hidung Alfred. Ia terdiam sejenak, menikmati bau masakan tersebut.

"Kakak~.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan~?" suara Alfred membuat Arthur terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja adiknya bisa ada di sampingnya. Memang adiknya memakai sepatu ajaib seperti di film kartun yang tokoh utamanya adalah spons berwarna kuning? (oke, ngelantur). Arthur menoleh sebentar pada adiknya sambil tersenyum, sebelum Ia kembali memperhatikan masakannya. "Aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam, sayang.." jawab Arthur lembut serta keibuan (? #wotdehel). Alfred sumringah mendengar jawaban Arthur. Ia segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat-erat di pinggang sang kakak dengan manja. "Aku mau makan makanan buatan kakak~! Kakak masak apa? Apa?" tanya Alfred giras (?). Arthur sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Alfred yang terlalu semangat, "La-Lasagna." jawab pemuda itu agak terbata. Alfred terdiam sebentar dengan mulut terbuka. "Aku tidak pernah makan Lasagna." ucapnya jujur. "Tapi, aku mau makan buatan kakak! Pasti enak!" lanjutnya. Arthur hanya tersenyum simpul.

===========..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..==========

Makanan buatan Arthur telah selesai. Arthur meletakkan makanan itu di meja makan dan ditutupi oleh tudung saji. Ia menepukkan tangannya di hadapan Alfred. Alfred yang sedang tertidur menonton telenovela murahan pinjaman teman sekelasnya yang berkebangsaan Spanyol. Alfred mengerjap kaget. "A-Apa?" katanya sambil mengucek sebelah matanya. Arthur berkacak pinggang dan berkata, "Saatnya kau mandi. Air hangatnya sudah ada. Kau bisa mandi sendiri kan?" tanya Arthur tak begitu yakin. Alfred berpikir sebentar. Ia malas sekali untuk mandi jam segini. Ia merekayasa ekspresinya (?) dengan wajah polos dan menggeleng. Arthur terbelalak kaget, "Kau tidak bisa mandi sendiri?" tanyanya tak percaya. Alfred hanya menunduk dengan seringai kecil yang tersembunyi. Arthur gelagapan melihat perilaku Alfred, "O-Oke, aku akan memandikanmu.". Alfred mendongak sambil memasang cengiran usil. Arthur menghela napas, Ia ditipu. Namun keputusan telah tetap, karena Arthur telah berbicara. "Ayo~ kita mandi, kak~!" kata Alfred ceria. Arthur hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja adiknya.

===========..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..===========

Mereka sampai di kamar mandi. Alfred berbalik, menghadap ke Arthur yang mengikutinya di belakang. 'Ini kesempatan besar!' pikirnya. Seringai timbul di bibirnya, namun langsung Ia lenyapkan juga. Salah satu sisi hatinya menyadarkan Alfred tentang pikiran mesumnya. Tapi, sisi yang satu lagi memerintahkan Alfred melaksanakan pikiran mesumnya (?). Batin Alfred berperang. Hatinya menjadi galau, gan!

"Ada apa, Al?" suara Arthur menyadarkan Alfred. "Ah?" sahut Alfred. "Kenapa kau terdiam saja di sana?" tanya Arthur sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Alfred menelan ludah. Imut. Sangat imut. Kakaknya imut (?). Alfred menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Kecil-kecil otak mesumnya sudah aktif saja =.=". "Aku mau kakak mandi bersamaku!" kata Alfred sambil menunjukan cengiran nakalnya. Arthur membeku di tempat. Ia seharusnya waspada karena tinggal dengan anak berumur 10 tahun, yang mesumnya nggak ketulungan.

===========..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..==========

"Ya? Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya? Kakak~? Pliis~..!" Alfred mengguncang-guncang badan Arthur kencang. "Ti-Tidak." tolak Arthur ragu. "Pliis, kak~ kalau kakak tidak mau menyertaiku mandi, aku tidak mau mandi!" ujar Alfred sambil bergaya ala cewek-centil-lagi-ngambek. Arthur menghela napas panjang. "Ayolah, Al. Ini sudah cukup malam. Kalau kau tidak mandi bagaimana?" Arthur berusaha menolak rencana mesum Alfred (?). "Nah, makanya. Karena sudah cukup malam dan aku belum mandi, supaya aku cepat mandi kakak temani aku mandi, dong!" Alfred malah membalikkan perkataan Arthur.

Keringat dingin menetes di pelipis Arthur. Oh, yang benar saja! For God Sake! Ia tak pernah bertelanjang-ria (?) di hadapan orang lain. Yang benar saja kalau Ia harus menunjukkan tubuh polosnya pada anak mesum berumur 10 tahun yang menjabat sebagai adiknya. Tidak! Demi kebijaksanaan Dewi Athena! Dan demi kehebatan Dewi Gaea! (#ngelantur). "Kakak~.." ucap Alfred dengan nada meminta. "Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi man-" Arthur langsung memotong perkataan Alfred, "Baiklah, baiklah! Aku layani kemauanmu!". Arthur ngambek berat sekarang. Tingkahnya mulai menjadi childish. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "YAY~!" Alfred langsung menyeret kakaknya ke dalam kamar mandi. Arthur ingin menangis sekarang. Ini pelecehan! Ia dilecahkan oleh adiknya sendiri!

===========..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..===========

"Kak."

"Apa?" sahut Arthur sewot.

"Kenapa kau tidak copot bajumu?" balas Alfred sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Anak mesum itu kini hanya mengenakan boxernya yang bergambar bendera Amerika. Arthur cemberut. Moodnya mengurus adik baru sirna saat ini karena kelakuan mesum Alfred yang amat sangat. "Kakak~ pliis.. Nanti aku tidak jadi man-" Arthur memotong perkataan Alfred lagi, "Iya, iya! Yang sabar dong!". Arthur menuju ke pojok kamar mandi untuk melucuti pakaiannya. Alfred nyengir senang mengamati Arthur di pojok kamar mandi. Arthur melepas kancing kemeja tipisnya satu persatu dengan perasaan ragu. Kemeja berwarna putih itu perlahan telah tanggal dari tubuh Arthur. Ia juga mulai melepas celana jeansnya. Malu. Hal itulah yang dirasakan Arthur saat ini. Wajahnya merah, kesal bercampur malu. 'God, selamatkan aku dari rintangan ini.' doanya.

Arthur berjalan ke arah bath-tub yang lumayan besar ukurannya. Ia masuk ke dalam bath-tub yang setengah penuh dengan air itu. Alfred telah menantinya di sana. Saat baru mencelupkan ujung kakinya, Alfred mencegah tindakan Arthur. "Kakak! Masa' kau mau mandi sambil memakai celana pendek?" ujar Alfred sambil menyeringai lebar. Wajah Arthur kembali memerah karena kesal. "Ya, ya! Terserahmu!" jeritnya. Dengan diliputi amarah, Arthur melepas celananya beringas (?) (*author pingsan bersimbah darah*). Ia benar-benar ngamuk dengan Alfred sekarang. Ia lalu segera membanting dirinya tenggelam dalam bath-tub. Sedangkan, Alfred dengan santai menyikat giginya lalu mencuci rambut pirangnya. Arthur luluh dengan tingkah Alfred yang lumayan polos. Ia kembali ke jiwa kakaknya. "Hey, Al. Apa kau yakin bisa membersihkan rambutmu sendiri?" tanyanya geli. Alfred melenguh kesal sambil tetap mengacak rambutnya yang penuh dengan busa. Arthur tersenyum kecil lalu membantu Alfred mencuci rambutnya dengan perlahan. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun itu mengusap kepala Alfred dengan lihai dan lembut. Alfred tertegun merasakannya. Seakan-akan Arthur dapat mengganti peran ibunya. Alfred tersenyum bahagia. Ia dapat menemukan figur seorang ibu, kakak dan orang yang Ia cintai sekaligus dalam jiwa seseorang saja. Arthur Kirkland, yang sekarang telah berganti menjadi Arthur Jones. Arthur membilas kepala Alfred dengan hati-hati agar busa dari shampoo tersebut tak masuk ke mata Alfred.

Alfred terseyum lebar lalu nyengir, menunjukan rentetan gigi putihnya. Kemudian memeluk kakaknya erat. "Aku cinta kakak~.." katanya penuh penghayatan. Arthur tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut adiknya. Alfred menyuruh kakaknya berbalik. Arthur hanya menurut. Alfred mengambil sabun batang dan mulai menggosokan sabun tersebut di punggung halus Arthur. Arthur hanya terdiam, merasakan sentuhan adiknya. 'Kulit kakak halus..' pikir Alfred. 'Tapi 'itu'nya kecil. Kalau nanti aku sudah seumurannya, aku pasti punya yang lebih besar. Sekarang saja mungkin aku lebih besar sedikit. HAHA.' ternyata, sampai kapanpun kemesuman Alfred tak pernah terobati.

==========..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..===========

Mereka telah selesai mandi. Arthur segera mengeringkan badannya dan badan Alfred yang basah. Mereka menuju kamar untuk ganti baju. Baju yang kotor tadi telah Arthur masukkan ke dalam bak cucian. Arthur mengenakan baju tidurnya dengan cepat, kemudian memakaikan baju tidur untuk Alfred. "Sekarang, ayo makan." kata Arthur sambil menggandeng tangan Alfred. "YEAH!" Alfred membalas dengan semangat.

Mereka menyantap masing-masing sepiring Lasagna dengan tenang. Alfred makan dengan sangat serampangan sehingga makanannya menempel di wajah. Dengan tersenyum lembut, Arthur membersihkan wajah Alfred. Alfred nyengir senang melihat tingkah laku Arthur. Di saat seperti ini, pintu mereka didobrak oleh seseorang. Arthur terlonjak kaget, sedangkan Alfred tersentak sampai terjatuh dari kursi. Seorang gadis yang berumur sekitar 25 tahun, berambut pirang sebahu lebih sedikit, dijepit dengan bentuk Nordics cross, dan memakai jaket biru yang menutupi wajahnya itu menatap mereka sedikit sarkastik. "Siapa kalian?" tanyanya kasar. "Saya Arthur Jones. Dan ini adik saya, Alfred F. Jones. Anda sendiri?" balas Arthur sopan. "Saya pemilik rumah ini. Kau Arthur? Bukankah Arthur Kirkland?" balas gadis itu agak kaget. "Ya. Dulunya saya memang bagian dari keluarga Kirkland. Tapi tidak sekarang." jawab Arthur mantap. "Arthur?" gadis itu melepas kerudung jaketnya. "Senior Norway?" balas Arthur kaget. "Lama tak bertemu." lanjut Arthur. "Ya.." angguk Norway. "Alismu tambah tebal saja. Kau beri makan apa sih?" tanya Norway. "Oh, kenapa? Ingin punya alis seperti ini kah?" balas Arthur. "Tidak, terimakasih." sahut Norway. Alfred bangkit dari jatuhnya dan menarik tangan Arthur, "Kak, ayo tidur. Aku mengantuk~..". "Baiklah.." jawab Arthur. "Senior Norway, tolong bantu aku untuk mencuci piring bekas Lasagna tadi." pinta Arthur. "Hn." balas Norway singkat.

===========..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..===========

Alfred membanting dirinya di kasur empuk itu. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap dengan kepala yang menghadap ke arah kiri. Ia memejamkan matanya yang memang sudah berat. Arthur menatap adiknya lembut. Alfred menumbuhkan perasaan dan keadaan lain di hatinya. Anak asal Amerika itu dapat memberi suasana berbeda dari yang Arthur rasakan selama ini. Arthur membelai kepala Alfred lembut lalu mengecup kening adiknya. Pemuda berkebangsaan Inggris itu naik ke kasur dan tidur menghadap ke kanan. Arthur mulai tenggelam di pulau kapuk. Alfred mengintip di balik kelopak matanya. Ia tersenyum usil, kemudian mengecup ujung hidung Arthur dan memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan erat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Arthur.." ujarnya. Kemudian berusaha memposisikan kepala Arthur di dadanya. Sedangkan Arthur samar-samar mendengar perkataan Alfred. Ia mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya, namun kantuk telah merebutnya lebih dulu.

===========..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..============

Seseorang menepuk pipi Alfred sehingga anak itu terbangun. Ia mengucek matanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Kau harus sekolah, bodoh." ujar Norway. "Ah, ya." jawab Alfred. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, "KAKAK MANA?". Alfred bertanya histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang badan Norway. Norway menampar pipi Alfred sehingga anak itu diam. "Dasar autis!" jerit Norway pada Alfred. Alfred hanya nyengir sambil mengusap pipinya. "Jadi.. Mana kakak?" tanyanya semangat. "Arthur sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya." jawab Norway. Wajah sumringah Alfred langsung lenyap berubah jadi cemberut. "Kenapa, autis?" tanya Norway sambil membuka pintu. "Aku tidak mau berangkat kalau tidak ada kakak!" gaya cewek-centil-lagi-ngambek-berat Alfred mulai timbul. Hati Norway dilungkupi kekesalan. Ia meremas pintu kamar Alfred kuat-kuat. Lalu, gadis itu berbalik dan menampar Alfred kuat-kuat hingga anak itu terhempas ke lantai (OwO). "CEPAT! JANGAN REWEL KAMU, AUTIS!" teriaknya keras sambil menyeret Alfred ke kamar mandi. Alfred hanya bisa memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya.

==========~..#.#.#.#.#.#..~=========

Meanwhile...

"Hatchi!" Arthur tiba-tiba saja bersin saat menyimak pelajaran Fisika yang diberikan oleh gurunya. "Ada masalah, Jones? Sehingga kau mengganggu pelajaranku yang awesome ini?" tanya sang guru Fisika. "Tidak ada, Mr. Gilbert. Silahkan lanjutkan pelajaran. Maaf mengganggu." kata Arthur sopan. Mr. Gilbert hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan pelajaran.

==========~..#.#.#.#.#.#..~=========

Alfred telah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia pun segera membanting tas coklat gembloknya ke meja. "HOI! ADA YANG SUDAH MENGERJAKAN PR MATEMATIKA BELUM? KITA BISA MATI DIGAMPAR FRYING-PAN NIH, GAN!" seorang anak berkebangsaan Spanyol berteriak-teriak di depan kelas. "BERISIK! DASAR BRENGSEK!" seorang anak asal Italia membantah perkataan anak Spanyol tadi. Alfred hanya memasang cengiran mendengar perkataan Antonio; anak Spanyol tadi. "Alfred sudah mengerjakan ya?" Antonio mulai melangkah mendekati Alfred. Alfred mengangguk mantap. Antonio segera berlari ke tempat duduknya lalu kembali lagi menghampiri Alfred.

"Tolong ajari aku tentang Sifat Asosiatif, Distributif dan Komutatif!" seru Antonio lantang dengan mata melotot sambil menyodorkan buku Matematikanya. Alfred nyengir bahagia lalu mengajari Antonio tentang materi ini.

==========..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..===========

Seharian di sekolah Alfred habiskan dengan termenung dan melamun. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Pelajaran yang gurunya mengerikan sekalipun. Seperti Matematika oleh Mrs. Elizaveta. Sekarang. Alfred merenungkan topik 'Apa boleh saya mencintai Arthur Jones; kakak saya?' dan melamun tentang Arthur. Wajahnya, sifatnya, tingkah lakunya, saat Ia cium, saat mandi bersama sampai wajah Arthur yang damai saat tertidur; semuanya Ia simpan dalam-dalam di memori otaknya. Tak disangka, Mrs. Elizaveta yang sedang menjalankan ritual ngamuk di depan kelas itu melihat Alfred melamun. Dengan segera Mrs. Elizaveta berteriak lantang, "ALFRED F. JONES! PERHATIKAN SAYA KETIKA SEDANG BERBICARA! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAMU SUDAH PINTAR DAN BERANI MENGABAIKAN PERKATAAN SAYA!". Anak lain sudah keringat dingin saja mendengar suara Mrs. Elizaveta. Sementara Alfred masih sibuk memikirkan Arthur. Bibir Mrs. Elizaveta bergetar menahan gejolak amarah. Sedangkan anak-anak sekelas berdoa saja agar Alfred dapat lolos dari amukan Lucifer alias Mrs. Elizaveta. Mrs. Elizaveta melemparkan penghapus papan dengan tenaga paling kuat yang Ia miliki.

SYUUUUUTT~~...

Penghapus itu melayang indah sekali. Dan mendarat di kepala Alfred. Menghantam rambut pirang anak itu keras-keras. "AUWW~! KAKAAAAK~...!" secara refleks Alfred berteriak memanggil Arthur. Setelah sadar, Ia menutup mulutnya dan menyumpahi Mrs. Elizaveta supaya cerai dengan Mr. Roderich dan dilamar oleh Mr. Gilbert; guru Fisika di sekolah kakaknya (#ngelantur). Namun, ketika mulut Mrs. Elizaveta bersiap mengucapkan sesuatu tiba-tiba langsung tertutup karena datang guru lain. Semua anak di sana bersyukur karena guru Kesenian mereka datang di waktu yang tepat. Diberkatilah kau, Roderich Edelstein!

"Roderich? Ada apa?" tanya Mrs. Elizaveta membatalkan amukannya. "Ini jam pelajaranku bukan?" Mr. Roderich bertanya balik pada Mrs. Elizaveta sambil melihat arlojinya. "Ah, benar juga. Aku pergi." kata Mrs. Elizaveta. "Nanti jangan lupa temui aku di dekat ruang guru." sergah Mr. Roderich lembut sambil memegangi tangan Mrs. Elizaveta. Mrs. Elizaveta hanya mengangguk lalu pergi. Mr. Roderich menatap para muridnya. "Keluarkan PR 20 not balok kalian." ujarnya dingin.

==========..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..===========

Alfred mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Pelajaran telah usai. Dengan menguap sesekali, dia menuruni tangga hingga sampai di lantai dasar. Di depan gerbang sekolah Ia melihat seorang gadis memakai jaket biru dengan gambar bendera Norwegia di punggung. "Itu pasti Norway!" katanya lalu berlari ke arah gadis tersebut. Benar saja, itu Norway. Gadis sarkastik tersebut berdiri di samping sepeda motornya dan melipat tangan. Alfred menghampiri Norway dan menarik tangannya. "Ayo berangkat." kata Alfred. Norway hanya menunjukkan wajah risih dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Lepaskan tanganku, anko uzai!" perintahnya. Alfred baru sadar di samping Norway ada seorang pemuda berambut ajaib yang mencuat ke sana kemari. Pemuda itu menggeleng dan berkata, "Gak mau, Norge.". Alfred bertanya dengan polos, "Itu pacar kak Norway ya?". Norway membanting pemuda yang ada di sampingnya dan menggampar Alfred, "BUKAN BEGITU, ANAK AUTIS!". Pemuda yang dibanting tadi itu segera berdiri dan berkata pada Alfred, "Hei, anak muda! Salam kenal, aku Denmark! Sering dipanggil dengan nama Mathias.". Alfred memandang Denmark dari atas sampai bawah. Norway menggeplak kepala Denmark lalu mencibir, "Dasar orang nggak eksis. Kenalan kok sama anak kecil. Sudahlah, ayo Alfred.". "Hey, ayolah, Norge~ sebentar saja.." sanggah Denmark. Tetapi, Norway tetap menyeret Alfred ke sepeda motor. Denmark hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya.

===========..#.#.#.#.#.#..==========

Semakin hari Alfred semakin manja saja dengan kakaknya. Namun, sampai saat ini, Arthur belum bisa menyadari perasaan Alfred yang sesungguhnya. Ia mengira tingkah Alfred hanya sebatas anak manja yang kurang perhatian dari orang tua. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa dugaannya salah? Alfred yang tiap hari merangkulnya, memeluknya, mengecupnya dan berkata, "Aku cinta kakak.." pada dirinya; Alfred yang sangat manja pada kakaknya, Alfred yang sedikit-sedikit bertanya tentang kakaknya.. Alfred yang ingin membongkar masa lalu Arthur.. Alfred F. Jones. Anak kecil berumur 10 tahun itu mencintai dirinya sepenuh hati. Alfred bingung harus melakukan apa agar kakaknya dapat mengerti perasaannya yang telah bulat dan mantap. Ia yakin Arthur mau membalas perasaannya. Hati kecilnya terus mendorong dirinya agar cepat menyatakan perasaan itu pada Arthur. Namun, ada kalanya Alfred tak yakin dengan perbuatannya. Ia takut Arthur akan membencinya. Ia tak yakin apakah Arthur mau menerimanya. Apalagi dia ini laki-laki, beda umur mereka jauh sekali, belum lagi tentang kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah saudara. 7 tahun lamanya. 7 tahun itu bagaikan tembok pembatas yang tebal antara dirinya dan Arthur. Hubungannya sebagai kakak-adikpun juga membuatnya makin mundur. Tetapi, Alfred berusaha tak mempedulikan tembok itu. Perasaannya memang nyata. Ia percaya Arthur mau menerimanya. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tetapi suatu saat nanti.

Setiap hari, Alfred melayangkan doa pada Tuhan. Ia berharap dan berharap. Ia tahu, tidak hanya dengan berharap Ia dapat berhasil. Ia juga harus bertindak.

Arthur telah membuatnya gila. Arthur bagaikan candu yang mengikat tenggorokannya hingga tak dapat berbicara. Arthur bagaikan udara baginya. Setiap saat, Ia membutuhkan Arthur. Untuk dipikirkan, untuk dijadikan motivator, untuk tempat bermanja, untuk tempat mencurahkan segala masalah dan beban, untuk dirangkul, dicium, dipeluk dan untuk dicintai... Arthur Kirkland. Bukan Arthur Jones. Ia tak akan pernah mau mengakui keberadaan Arthur sebagai kakaknya. Selamanya. Karena Arthur sebentar lagi- cepat atau lambat akan menjadi kekasihnya. Atau mungkin istrinya? Entahlah, yang pasti Arthur hanya akan menjadi miliknya. Ia tidak akan pernah melepas Arthur pada siapapun.

============/~TBC~/=============

A/N: GIMANA, KAWANKU? APA SUDAH LEBIH PANJANG? #tepar. A-Awful #nangisgelundungan. HUANCUUUURR TTuTT. Eh, penulisan saya kok jadi agak berubah ya? Bah, ga ada yang peduli x). Aneh ya? Sumprit, saya yang bikin aja mau terjun dari jurang yang ada di pulau Corsica #lebay #nangisdarah. Tolong beri komentar anda-anda sekalian lewat review~.. Saya tunggu loh. Yang nggak ngereview saya santet pake Wara Ningyo #auraalaRussia #dibacok. Canda deng xD.

_BALESAN REVIEW:_

**Higashiyama:**

ahahahah #pelukbalik. Saya tahu senua orang telah menunggu saya yang awesome ini untuk mengupdate cerita saya yang awesome juga #dibacok. lol, ternyata saya bisa mempengaruhi orang jadi ikutan mesum #cengengesan #dilemparkeRumania. Hoho~ semua yang suka USUK pasti dukung Alpret lah yau #alay #disumetmercon (?). bro, maaf kalo adegannya gak sesuai sama yang kamu inginkan #sembahsujudsampailantai ;_; saya harap anda masih mau mereview fic yang awful ini, gan! xD. Review lagi yaa~

Walaupun saya bukan orang yang beragama Islam, tapi ikutan boleh dong? xD #dibunuh

Saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Idul Fitri 1431 Hijriah~! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.. Maafkan saya kalau ada salah sama anda sekalian. Saya harap anda mau memaafkan kesalahan saya :). Maaf ngucapinnya telat, hehe xD #dilemparkeRumania.

Mind to review? xD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4, desu~ xD. Maaf kalo apdetnya agak lambat, saia kemarin-kemarin ada UTS nih, hiks ._. Dasar sekolah gak normal. Wokeh, daripada menceritakan kisah sengsara sekolah saya yang UTSnya kecepetan, mendingan saya menceritakan kisah maho nan romantis punya USUK xD #didorongkejurang.

-####-

Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers punya bang Hidekazu Himaruya. Kalo Canada sih punya saya x) #ditendangsampeSouthAfrica.

Melodies of Life punya Emiko Shiratori, Emiko Shiratori punya Tuhan :))

Saya yang awesome ini hanya meminjam karya awesome mereka untuk dikelola secara awesome sehingga dapat terbuat fanfic yang awesome yang memiliki reviewer awesome dan- #dibacokPrussia. Jangan lupa, saya ini masuk RRA loh, Pak Presiden! #apadahgajebangetguaini.

_**WARNING: **_**OOC**, OC, AU, **NO** **TSUNDERE-ARTHUR**, INCEST, TYPO, GAJE-NESS, ABAL-NESS, SINETRON-NESS, KHAYALAN TINGGI-NESS, ANEH-NESS, LEBAY-NESS, AWESOME-NESS #dikeprukguci, maksudnya AWFUL-NESS, dan sahabat serta keluarga mereka :)). Err..- jangan lupa PERVERT-ALFRED 8D #dibom..

-####-

# CHAPTER 4 #

Bocah itu memang selalu memendamnya. Walaupun, Ia selalu mencoba mengekspresikan perasaannya sebisa yang dapat Ia lakukan. Tetapi tetap saja... Sampai sekarangpun Ia belum berani untuk mengatakan itu. Kalimat yang simpel, sebenarnya. Hanya mengajak Arthur ke mana begitu lalu berkata, "Arthur, I love you~!" kalau bisa ditambah berlari ala sinetron punya Nesia -temannya, red- dan memeluk Arthur. Lalu Arthur memerah dan mengangguk kecil. Begitu? Boleh! Kemudian Ia sumringah dan menggendong Arthur layaknya pengantin dan berjoget ria ala orang India. Alunan musik yang mendayu-ndayu bergema hebat. Penari-penari berpakaian cerah datang dan berputar-putar juga menari ceria bersama mereka. Dengan semangat menggoyangkan tubuh mereka (?). Salah satu penari berpakaian putih berwajah seperti temannya-Kiku- tersebut mendorong Alfred sehingga jatuh menimpa Arthur persis seperti dulu. Wajah Arthur semakin memerah dan menghindari kamera CCTV (?) yang dipasang oleh Mrs. Elizaveta. Suara suitan terdengar dari sepenjuru latar. Lalu Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya pada Arthur, dekat dan semakin dekat... Alfred bahkan telah menggesekkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis Arthur. Sampai kemudian muncul tulisan 'THE END' yang besar, menutupi sesi ciuman mereka. Hei! Yang benar saja! Alfred menampar pelipisnya sendiri. Otaknya jadi lebih autis setelah berteman dengan anak bernama Indonesia. "Aaaahh..! Gak mungkin dengan cara kayak gitu kakak mau menerimaku. Alay banget sih? Eh?" Alfred menjambak rambutnya sendiri hingga rontok beberapa o.O'. Ia membuka telapak tangannya yang dihiasi rambut-rambut pirang pendek. Bibirnya bergetar, "AAAAUUHH~! S-SAKIT!". Ia menjerit sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"ALFRED!"

Gawat. Ini kan suaranya...

"DASAR ANAK AUTIS! Pagi-pagi udah bikin ribut. Tambah lama kamu kok makin kekanakan aja sih? Tau diri dong! Sekarang kamu sudah 12 tahun tau! Seharusnya kamu bisa lebih dewasa! Dasar. Kenapa bisa begitu? Jangan-jangan, gara-gara dimanjain Arthur ya?" kata Norway dengan tatapan sinis. Alfred membeku. Aduh, kenapa cewek-pirang-sinis-asal-Norwegia-yang-memakai-jepit-Nordics-cross itu bisa tahu? "Iya deh.." balas Alfred menunduk. Norway segera keluar dari kamar Alfred, gadis itu kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Gosipnya, Norway itu sudah bertunangan dengan seorang cowok bernama Jokull Frjaney dari Islandia, sampai-sampai Denmark patah hati dan kabarnya bunuh diri (?). Alfred tak percaya. Ada saja yang mau sama cewek ringan-tangan itu. Alfred turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan melompat. Ia membenarkan baju tidurnya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal sekaligus bingung. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. 'Lumayan tampan kok,' pikirnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum setulus mungkin seakan berhadapan dengan Arthur. "Iih~.. Aku memang ganteng. Pantes banyak yang suka, ahahay!" katanya kegirangan. Ia menggumam sedikit sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di pipinya, berpikir. Ia lalu mencoba berbagai macam gaya yang aneh-aneh sampai melenceng dari tujuan pertamanya. Awalnya sih, dia ingin melatih ekspresi yang baik saat berhadapan dengan Arthur nanti. Tetapi, rupanya niatan baiknya malah menjadi ajang melatih kenarsisan.

Ya. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Hari ini juga hari yang cukup membuat Alfred kegirangan. Sabtu, 3 Juli. Sepertinya mereka tak begitu ingat tentang tanggal ini dekat dengan ulang tahunnya, tapi biarlah. Masih dengan jiwa narsisnya, Ia menirukan berbagai gaya yang (dianggapnya) keren. Tiba saatnya Ia menirukan gaya hero seperti di film-film. "Alfred.." seseorang berseru disertai dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Suara yang sangat familiar. Sedangkan Alfred membeku dalam posisi heronya. Suara tarikan napas tercekat disusul dengan suara benda jatuh.

"A-Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Arthur sedikit geli dengan tingkah adiknya. Alfred segera membalikkan badan setelah berubah menjadi gaya normal. "Erm..- tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memperagakan hero seperti di VCD temanku." balasnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, gugup. Err..- karena malu dan bohong juga sih. "A-Aku ke sini untuk membangunkanmu. T-Tapi, rupanya k-kau sudah bangun." ujar Arthur menahan tawa sambil memungut buku-buku yang berserakan. Niatnya, Ia belajar di kamar Alfred sambil menunggu anak itu bangun. Tapi ternyata bocah Amerika itu telah terbangun. Alfred langsung membantu Arthur memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh. Sebuah kertas melayang dari buku Biologi milik Arthur. Kertas itu berwarna merah muda, dengan pinggiran pink dan merah (#bujug). Alfred membuka kertas yang terlipat itu.

Mata biru cerahnya melotot sebesar mungkin dengan ekspresi kesal. Arthur menoleh ke arah adiknya yang tampak aneh. Ia menutup mulut dengan napas tertahan, lalu merebut kertas itu dengan kasar dari tangan Alfred. "A-Alfred!" katanya berusaha membentak serta menutupi perasaan malunya. Ia menyobek kertas itu menjadi bagian kecil, kemudian membuangnya. Wajah Alfred tampak terpukul. Pandangan matanya agak kosong dan mengerikan. Ia menunduk dan berkata, "Kakak.. Siapa dia?". Aura tidak menyenangkan menyebar di kamar Alfred. 'Gawat! Apa yang harus ku katakan?' Arthur sangat panik mengetahui adiknya telah membaca kertas laknat itu. Ia mengutuk Francis-temannya dalam hati. Dasar abnormal. Begitu pikirnya. "Err...- surat itu dari teman-"

"Francis kan? Ia menuliskan namanya di situ." balas Alfred sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah tong sampah. Arthur membeku. Sejak kapan Alfred jadi se-emo ini? "Hei. Dia hanya bercanda, dan dia sudah mengatakannya padaku." jawab Arthur berusaha setenang mungkin. "Tapi kenapa kakak tidak mengataknnya padaku?" sahut Alfred sambil mencengkram bahu Arthur. "APA URUSANMU? Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Kau tak mengerti apa-apa tentangku!" jerit Arthur tanpa sadar. Arthur terbelalak. Otaknya kembali memutar memori masa lalu itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Arthur. Jeritan itu terdengar di kepalanya lagi. Jeritan itu... Jeritan kesakitan yang pasrah.

'Tolong! Kumohon, jangan.. Tolong, seseorang.. AH!'

Luka itu seakan masih membilur di kulitnya. Suara melengking itu selalu terngiang di kepala. Bekas-bekas luka yang menggores masih dirasakan oleh Arthur. Siksaan itu.. Kakinya tiba-tiba melemas. Lututnya tertekuk secara spontan, tak kuat menahan bebannya. Beban pikiran turut serta menggalaukan hatinya. Mata hijaunya bergerak liar seperti mencari sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya tertutup perlahan. Alfred terkaget melihat keadaan kakaknya. Pemuda Inggris yang kini berusia 19 tahun itu ambruk tanpa sebab. Apakah karena dia? Alfred menangkap badan kakaknya yang terjatuh. Pemuda bermata hijau itu terkulai lemas di tangan Alfred. 'Apa karenaku?' pikir Alfred. Ia juga merasa sedikit terpukul melihat keadaan kakaknya yang mengkhawatirkan. Walaupun Ia agak tersinggung dengan perkataan Arthur, tapi Ia tak peduli.

Alfred mencoba membawa Arthur ke atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan perjuangan keras, Ia berhasil memindahkan tubuh Arthur. Ia mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di samping tempat tidur. Alfred memandang wajah Arthur. Mata itu terpejam penuh tekanan, keningnya agak berkerut seperti tak pernah habis berpikir. Tubuh pemuda itu menggeliat tak nyaman, dadanya naik turun menyentak. Mulut Arthur mendesah frustasi. Alfred hanya menatap penuh empati. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat akan kertas pink tadi. Ia mulai memotivasi dirinya, "Jika orang itu bisa, aku juga bisa! Pasti!" bisiknya. Ia kembali menatap Arthur, membelai rambutnya lembut lalu menunduk. Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya pada Arthur yang terpejam. Ia membenturkan bibirnya. Dingin. Bibir pemuda Inggris itu dingin. Berbeda dengan yang dulu, hangat dan manis. Ia menekan bibirnya lagi. Arthur hanya terdiam seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Alfred memejamkan matanya untuk menghayati apa yang sedang Ia lakukan. Ia memiringkan wajahnya agar dapat meraup bibir Arthur lebih dalam. 'Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan kakak? Apa yang membuatnya tertekan seperti ini? Ada apa dengan masa lalunya?' Alfred tak habis pikir tentang permasalahan satu ini. Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, melepaskan bibir Arthur dari cengkraman mulutnya. Kemudian, anak Amerika itu melangkah keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Arthur yang terbaring di sana. Ia mengambil handuknya untuk pergi mandi.

============..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..=============

Meanwhile..

Arthur hampir kehabisan napas saat itu. Ia bangun dari posisi terbaringnya dengan terengah-engah. Napasnya pendek dan penuh tekanan. Ekspresinya keheranan. Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tapi kenapa tadi Ia merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya? Arthur menghela napas panjang. Hari ini kacau sekali. Ia berdiri dari tempat tidu Alfred dan merapikannya. Kemudian Ia berjalan keluar, sama seperti Alfred.

============..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..=============

Alfred mengusapkan sabun batangan ke sekujur tubuhnya dengan pandangan kosong. 'Enaknya kapan ya? Malam ini? Terlalu lambat. Lalu kapan?' pikirannya berkecamuk. Lalu pemuda itu menghembuskan napas dengan emosi. Air mengucur membasahi kepalanya. Argh! Otaknya ini gila sekali! Abnormal! Ia menjedukkan kepalanya di tembok. 'Biarkan semuanya berjalan seiring waktu.' pikirnya sambil menghela napas lagi.

============..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..=============

Alfred yang telah selesai mandi, keluar dan menggantung handuknya. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri. Tidak ada Norway. Wanita kejam itu tampaknya sedang pergi dengan Jokull. Ia segera menarik Arthur yang sedang membaca buku. Arthur heran melihatnya. "Hei, ada apa, Al?" tanya pemuda itu. "Sudahlah ikuti aku sajalah, kak." kata anak itu sambil tetap menarik tangan Arthur. Ia menaiki tangga demi tangga. Sampai mereka memijakkan kaki di atap. Arthur menyipitkan matanya yang tertimpa sinar matahari. Angin berhembus kencang, membuat piama mereka-tepatnya, Arthur tersibak.

Alfred menggenggam kedua tangan Arthur. Ia berkata lirih, "Arthur.. Sebenarnya aku telah menyukaimu dari lama. Dari awal kita bertemu di Gereja itu, sampai sekarang ini. Aku suka sifatmu, perilakumu dan segala sesuatu tentangmu. Sehingga, aku tampak sangat manja saat bersamamu. Aku tahu ini aneh dan abnormal. Aku ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu, sekaligus masa lalumu. Aku terkadang bingung pada keadaanmu yang mengkhawatirkan. Umur kita beda jauh, dan beberapa penghalang lain. Tapi, aku tetap ingin mengajukannya. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?". Arthur membeku menatap lantai- atap yang Ia pijak.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian menatap mata Alfred. "Alfred, aku mengerti.. Tapi, sekarang aku adalah kakakmu. Aku sauda-", "Sampai kapanpun kau bukanlah saudaraku! Kau Arthur Kirkland! Orang tua kita berbeda Arthur! SELAMANYA KAU BUKAN SAUDARAKU!" potong Alfred sambil meremas tangan Arthur sampai pemuda itu kesakitan. "ALFRED! Aku benci dengan nama 'Kirkland' walaupun aku memang menyandang nama itu! Mereka adalah keluarga terkutuk yang sombong dan nista!" pekik Arthur sambil menunduk. Matanya pedas mengingat semua perlakuan buruk yang keluarganya berikan. Luka dalam hatinya tampak tak bisa dihapus, hanya dapat diobati. "Tapi bagiku selamanya kau bukanlah seorang 'Arthur Jones'! Kau bukan kakakku!" Alfred menjerit sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuh Arthur bergetar menahan tangis. Napas pendek dengan hentakan kuat kembali menyesakkan dadanya. Antara kenangan buruknya dan perhatian Alfred selama ini. Alfred merengkuh tubuh Arthur perlahan. Arthur menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang American. "Kakak, berikan aku jawabannya." kata Alfred pelan. Arthur mengangguk, "Huhh-uh, besok." ujarnya dengan suara serak disertai napas yang berat. "Ku-harap kau tak me-nyesal suatu hari nanti.." bisik Arthur lirih tanpa suara. Angin menyapu wajah mereka. Melewati celah kecil pada pelukan hangat mereka.

=###=###=###=###=*FLASHBACK*=###=###=###=###=

19 tahun yang lalu di kota Stockport, Inggris. Pada malam hari yang gelap dan mencekam. Stockport dilanda oleh hujan lebat serta angin yang berhembus kencang. Petir menyambar-nyambar dengan suara nyaring. Bulan purnama tertutupi oleh awan hitam yang tipis. Jalanan di kota Stockport sepi, sunyi seakan tak berpenghuni. Di sebuah rumah megah dengan pintu sempit yang menjulang tinggi, lampu berwarna putih yang dipasang di teras rumah berkedip-kedip, membuat rumah itu tampak mengerikan.

Dari sana terdengar suara jeritan seorang wanita dan disusul dengan suara-suara lain. Napas terengah dikeluarkan oleh wanita bernama Charlotte Kirkland; istri dari Jeremy Kirkland. Ia sedang dalam proses melahirkan anak sulung keluarga Kirkland, keluarga yang sangat disegani di Inggris. Hentakan napas terakhir Charlotte berhasil mengeluarkan bayi dalam perutnya itu. Suara tangis pecah beradu dengan suara petir yang meledak-ledak. Sejenak, bayi itu terdiam seperti terpukul. Orang-orang seruangan itu terheran dengan kejadian tersebut. Kemudian sang bayi menangis tanpa suara. Tanpa membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. Suster yang ada di sana langsung melakukan sebuah tindakan. Ia mengambil bayi yang berlumur darah itu setelah talinya dipotong. Sementara bayi itu dibersihkan, Charlotte berkata pada suaminya, "Anak itu kita beri nama Arthur Kirkland kan?". Jeremy hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Pria berambut pirang itu mengelus kepala istrinya. Suster telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia berkata dengan panik pada Charlotte, "Nyonya Kirkland! Ada kabar buruk!". Charlotte mengerling pada suster tersebut lalu berkata, "Ada apa?"

Suster itu buru-buru menunjukkan bayi tersebut dan berkata, "Ia akan menjadi kutukan bagi keluarga Kirkland. Ia lahir pada bulan purnama yang bersinar merah, hujan lebat, dan petir menyambar. Ada tanda seperti sayatan di tengkuk dan dadanya. Menangis sesaat dan terdiam." Charlotte terdiam sambil menunjukkan wajah marah, "Apa maksud-", "Lihatlah, Nyonya" potong suster itu sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela. Bulan purnama sempurna, berwarna merah pekat seperti warna darah. Langit gelap tanpa bintang yang bersinar. Hujan deras, titik-titik air itu menghantam bumi tanpa ampun. Angin berhembus merobohkan pohon-pohon. Jalanan sepi. Charlotte terbelalak. Semuanya sama. Semuanya. Anak sulungnya; Arthur Kirkland yang baru saja lahir telah menjadi kutukan bagi keluarganya, "Tidak.." ujar wanita berambut cokelat muda itu tak percaya. Mata hijau cantiknya terbelalak. Jeremy hanya menatap aneh pada istrinya. "Ada apa?" tanya Jeremy. Charlotte mengerling dengan mata yang masih terbelalak. Ia menoleh dengan cepat sehingga rambut cokelat muda panjangnya menyambit udara. "Kemarikan dia!" jerit Charlotte. Suster itu buru-buru memberikan bayi yang dilungkupi selimut tersebut pada ibunya. Charlotte menatap bayinya. Di dada bayi itu tampak seperti bekas sayatan berwarna kecoklatan, dan juga di tengkuknya. Jantung Charlotte seakan berhenti berdetak.

=###=###=###=###=###=####=###=###=

3 tahun setelah Arthur lahir, orang tuanya menyadari keanehan pada putranya. Anak itu tak mau berbicara. Jeremy dan Charlotte lalu membawa anaknya pada dokter. Dokter itu memvonis Arthur mengidap autisme sehingga Ia akan lebih lambat berbicara dibanding temannya. Jeremy mulanya kesal dengan pernyataan ini. Keluarga Kirkland yang mengetahui hal ini langsung terpukul. Dan mereka menganggap Arthur tak lebih dari sebuah robot yang dapat diperalat. Alat. Seakan Arthur tak pernah hidup, dan tak pernah ada.

Tahun demi tahun terlewati. Arthur telah berumur 7 tahun. Kekesalan Jeremy bertambah. Anaknya memang pintar dalam akademik. Namun, Ia kurang sehat. Pendiam. Dan kurang bisa bersosialisasi. Ia dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya. Diberi kekerasan. Jeremy memanggil Arthur pada suatu saat. Pria itu menampar pipi Arthur keras, sehingga pemuda cilik itu terbanting ke lantai. Arthur menatap bingung kepada ayahnya. Ia ingin bertanya namun sebuah tamparan menghampiri pipinya lagi. Anak berambut pirang itu terpelanting. Ia menjerit dan mendesah kesakitan. Jeremy mulai mengucapkan sumpah serapah kebencian pada Arthur. Keluarganya dipandang rendah oleh kerabat lainnya karena Arthur. Anak sulung laki-laki yang lahir di bulan purnama merah, hujan lebat, dan memiliki tanda lahir berupa goresan. Arthur tak mempunyai salah. Ia hanya mengikuti alur hidupnya. Kirkland.. Keluarga terhormat itu ternoda oleh Arthur. Pikir pria tak bertanggung jawab itu. Jeremy menendang perut Arthur. Anak Inggris tersebut merasa isi perutnya naik, hingga Ia memuntahkan sarapannya. Ayahnya kembali mengucapkan kata penyesalan. Ia mencekik Arthur sampai anak Inggris yang polos itu tak dapat memijak di tanah. Arthur menghela napas panjang. Napasnya pendek dan penuh tekanan. "Dasar cacat." perkataan ayahnya serasa tombak yang menembus dadanya. Ya. Ia memang cacat. Mengidap autisme, dan katup jantungnya rusak sebelah. Tak dapat terbuka dan tertutup. Itulah sebabnya Ia memiliki fisik yang sangat lemah. Dan keluarga Kirkland membenci hal itu. Napas Arthur semakin pendek. Ia merasa berada di ujung jurang. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Suara dobrakan pintu membuat Arthur terkaget. "JEREMY!"

Jeremy dan Arthur menoleh pada asal suara. Di sana tampak seorang wanita berambut coklat muda panjang bermata hijau lentik. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK? DASAR MANUSIA BIADAB!" Charlotte membanting tangan kanannya di pipi Jeremy dengan keras. Air mata mengucur deras di matanya. Jeremy agaknya terpelanting. Charlotte menghampiri Arthur dan mengelus kepala anaknya. Wanita itu memeluk Arthur dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia menanyakan keadaan Arthur dengan lembut. Arthur hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia menggangguk dan berkata, "Aku baik saja, Mum." dengan suara parau. Charlotte membawa Arthur ke kamar dan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jeremy. Suaminya itu sudah keterlaluan. Pria sinting itu bahkan pernah menguliti salah satu jari Arthur. Suara jeritan dan teriakan Charlotte serta Jeremy bersahutan. Charlotte meminta perceraian dengan Jeremy. Jeremy setuju dengan senang hati. Charlotte segera membereskan semua barangnya dan Arthur. Serta sejumlah uang. Ia pun mengajak Arthur pergi dengan alasan jalan-jalan. Arthur kecil yang polos itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ibunya. Dan Charlotte berangkat menuju Volverhamton.

=###=###=###=###=###=####=###=###=

Setelah menetap dan memiliki pekerjaan mapan di Volverhamton selama 6 tahun, kekacauan terjadi. Kota Volverhamton terkontaminasi oleh sebuah virus. Virus itu membuat siapapun yang mengidapnya perlahan berubah menjadi mayat. Virus ini diawali dengan kesalahan fatal sebuah perusahaan yang ingin menciptakan zat yang dapat membuat fisik seseorang semakin kuat hari demi hari. Namun, rancangan itu hancur dengan sedikit kesalahan. Charlotte yang khawatir akan hal itu langsung melarikan diri bersama Arthur ke Brimingham.

Dan, dari sana, Charlotte mulai bertemu dengan seorang pria asal Amerika. Pria itu peduli terhadap hidup Charlotte. Charlotte menyukai sosok yang memberi penerangan pada hari-harinya. Dialah Kenny F. Jones; ayah Alfred. Ternyata, Kenny mencintai Charlotte balik. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Melupakan masa lalu yang kelam.

=###=###=###=###=###=####=###=###=

**TBC**

_Balesan ripiu:_

Higashiyama:

wahaha, saya memang awesome #ngakaksokhero. Boleh kok :)). Begitulah, Alfred sang didikannya si Francis (?) 8). Arthur mah emang cute sepanjang masa x). Norway itu.. Saya bikin jadi kakak kelasnya Arthur gitu 8D. Dan dia dikasih kepercayaan #halah sama ibunya Arthur. #ngarang. Biarkan, OOC sekali-kali kan boleh 8DDD #plak. Wokeh, ini udah lanjut #tapiancur. Ripiu lagi yaaaa~

Akachi:

wah, Arthur kan baby-face. Mestinya bisa dong~ #diseplak. Grazie~ :D. Iya ._. Habisnya, saya lagi dendam sama guru Fisika #apahubungannyacoba. Hoho~ gak apa-apa, wajarlah kalo kaget (?). Ah, kehadiran orang awesome seperti saya memang ditunggu #dilemparsampah.

Retsu-Echigo:

UWOOOOHH! Selamanya USUK itu so swit tauk xD #apasih. Ngga apa, saya lebih gaje dari anda 8D. Err..- #tunjukwarning. Err..- kan udah ditulis tuh, OOC dan NoTsundere-Arthur 8D. Masa sih Arthur yandere? nggak deh. Yang yandere itu Ivan 8DDD #diseplaksandal. ADA BANYAAAAKK~~ #jejeritan. Iyaa~ ho-oh, OOC laa~..udah nambah belum tuh humornya ==". Iya~ balesnya di sini aja deh, kan gak bisa login tuh katanya :P #alasan. Ripiu lagi yaa~

Nesia Eg Yufa:

eh, PM mu mati ya? Kok gak bisa di review reply ._. Saya bales di sini yaa~.. Alfred kan berjiwa seme! Harus lebih mesum! #didorongkeairterjunNiagara. Jangan minta ke saya, minta ke bang Hidekazu sono #dorongNesia. Thanks ripiunyaa 8DD

SugarLove:

Saya ini memang awesome! Semua orang telah mengenal keawesomean saya! #ditendangkeSomalia. Dia dicekokkin obat mesum sama Francis (?) (Fr again?) #bah. Haha, bener 8DDD. Orang awesome seperti saya tidak mungkin menggebuk anda #halah #disepak. Ah, biarkan, dia salah kutuk tuh. Biasaaa anak muda (?) #koplo. Norway kakak kelasnya Arthur yang diberikepercayaan oleh Charlotte~ #apasih. Yeah! USUK 4EVER #ngibarinbenderaUSUK. Thanks ripiunya, ripiu lagi ya~ 8DD

A/N: satu kata. KACAU. Chapter ini hancur sekali ._. Isinya mbulet ae Dx. A-Astaga, saya aja gak yakin ini layak publish enggak ._. ARGH! Apa chapter ini perlu dihapus dan diganti aja? Terus.. Kok malah jadi angst ya? Perasaan awalnya humor deh ._. Err..- ratingnya bener T kagak? Terus, genrenya bener Family/Romance kagak buat chapter ini? Ngerasa gak sreg soalnya ._. Minta sarannya dong.. Pliis T.T

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5~.. YOSH! Akhirnya apdet juga.. Banyak banget tugas dan ulangan sampai gak ada waktu buat ngapdet. Ish, saya benci sekolah. Mendingan home-schooling sajalah =.=" #banyakmau. Langsung saja, saya sedang malas ngebacot =A= #siapapeduli.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya-san. Nesia kapan dibikin dah? =w= #dikemplangteflon.

Melodies of Life belongs to Emiko Shiratori. Lagu ini digunakan sebagai OST Final Fantasy IX. 8D

_**WARNING: **_ very OOC, AR (Alternate Reality), OC, NO TSUNDERE-ARTHUR, PERVERT-ALFRED, INCEST, TYPO, kissing scene, alur lambat-cepat (?), banyak kata 'nya' yang mengikuti kata lain (?), gaje-ness, aneh-ness, labil-ness, autis-ness, galau-ness, gundah-ness, abnormal-ness, sinetron-ness, abal-ness, dan lebay-ness.

Gak suka FF ini? Jangan membaca apalagi mereview. Ntar jadinya malah flame. Saya ga punya hero untuk membereskan flame. Atau tomat busuk buat ngerajam si flamer. #ngaco #lupakan

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

# CHAPTER 5 #

Arthur bangun dari tidur. Matanya agak kuyu sehabis bangun tidur. Rambut pirang yang berantakan dan agak kusut. Kaos putih tipis menemani tubuhnya untuk tidur semalam tersibak memperlihatkan sebagian kulit. Ia mengucek mata hijau beningnya dengan perlahan kemudian meregangkan otot yang kaku sehabis tidur. Pemuda itu turun dari tempat tidur dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca.

'Hari ini aku harus memberikan jawaban pada Alfred. Dan..' mata sang pemuda melirik ke arah kalender. Tanggal 4 Juli yang dilingkari menggunakan tinta merah dengan keterangan "_Alfred's Birthday_". 'Hari ini juga adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 13..' lanjut batin pemuda itu. Ia menghela napas lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alfred masih terlelap dalam tidur. Mata biru cerahnya masih tersimpan rapat dalam katupan kelopak mata. Mimpi-mimpi aneh mendatanginya. Mimpi itu tiba-tiba berubah seperti mengganti _channel_ pada televisi.

###

_Arthur mengulurkan tangan padanya. Ia menyambut uluran itu. Arthur tersenyum dan menarik Alfred untuk berlari. Alfred hanya menurut. Langkah Arthur terhenti. Kaki-kaki lentiknya menghentak lemah di lantai. Alfred ikut menghentikan langkahnya dengan gaya cemas. Ia membuka mulut untuk berbicara, namun tak ada sedikit suarapun yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu._

_Arthur menatap Alfred dengan wajah pasrah dan senyum yang dipaksakan. Matanya melirik tempat seperti lubang yang berapi-api. Jemarinya juga menunjuk pada tempat tersebut. Arthur kemudian memeluk dan mencium pipi Alfred dengan lembut lalu berlari dan melompat masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Alfred berteriak histeris walau suaranya tak ada dan jatuh dengan spontan. Air matanya bercucuran saat lubang api tersebut memuncratkan darah serta rambut kepirangan._

###

Alfred membuka mata dengan spontan. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipis Alfred. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Mimpi buruk. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Rambut pirangnya yang lembab terbanting di udara. Alfred mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan perlahan. 'Yang tadi itu apa?' batin Alfred bergemuruh.

Tiba-tiba suara ambruk terdengar dari luar kamarnya. Alfred terkaget. Dengan segera, Ia bangkit dan membuka pintu. Mata birunya terbelalak melihat Arthur sedang mencengkram dada sambil menunduk. Tangannya yang lain menyentuh tembok lemah. Napas pendek dan terburu dihembuskan oleh Arthur. Alfred cepat-cepat menyangga pemuda itu. "Di-di mana Norway?" pekiknya. Arthur hanya melirik sekilas pada pintu sebelum matanya tertutup dan pertahanan benar-benar runtuh. Tubuh pemuda Inggris itu bagai telah dicabut kesadarannya.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Akhir-akhir ini penyakit Arthur sering sekali kambuh. Sedikit saja melakukan pekerjaan berat dadanya akan sesak. Arthur sudah tahu. Salah satu katup jantungnya rusak, jadilah aliran darah kotor dan darah bersih bercampur. (1)

Alfred menatap khawatir pada Arthur yang perlahan membuka matanya. Alfred langsung mengguncang bahu milik Arthur kencang, "Arthur! Kumohon katakan mengapa kau bisa begini! Kau sering sekali sesak napas dan melemah dengan tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya ada ap-" perkataan Alfred terhenti saat salah satu jari Arthur membentur bibirnya.

"Alfred, kau tak perlu tahu tentang hal ini. Tidak ada yang harus kau permasalahkan." potong suara Arthur. "Tapi keadaanmu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan, Arthur! Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku agar tak memperdulikan hal ini? Semua masalahmu adalah tugasku untuk meringankannya!" teriak Alfred kepada Arthur. "Aku tak mau kau anggap lemah dengan kekuranganku ini! Aku tak ingin kau mengasihaniku. Aku ingin kau menganggapku seperti orang kebanyakan. Aku tak ingin kau lindungi karena kelemahanku. Aku bisa sendiri!" bantah Arthur sambil menendang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Aku tak menganggapmu lemah, Art! Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu! Memang sudah keinginanku untuk melindungimu! Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya." kata Alfred tegas. "Baik kalau itu maumu! Salah satu katup jantung saya rusak, TUAN!" balas Arthur kesal. Alfred terdiam sejenak. Ia jelas tampak sangat terpukul lewat raut wajahnya. Tapi, sebisa mungkin Alfred menahan hatinya untuk mengeluarkan berbagai komentar atau sebagainya. Ia tak mau menyakiti Arthur lebih dari ini.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua sangat lama sebelum suara Arthur memecahnya, "A-A-Ah, maaf, Alfred. Aku,.. kelepasan. Dan... _Happy Birthday, Alfred Frederic Jones. Wish you all the best (2) _.". Alfred menoleh pada Arthur yang kini menunduk. "Yeah." jawab Alfred singkat. "Erm..Lalu," Arthur mendongak menatap mata Alfred dalam, "Ya." ujarnya yakin. Alis pirang Alfred bertautan, "Apanya?" kata remaja Amerika itu bingung. "Aa.. Untuk yang kemarin." jawab Arthur pelan. Alfred tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum nyengir senang. "Terima kasih hadiahnya, Art~.. Aku senang sekali." memang dasar Alfred yang sanguinis. Sebentar saja Ia telah lupa dengan masalah barusan.

Arthur mengalihkan pandangannya gugup. Pemuda Inggris itu menarik kepala Alfred lembut lalu mengecup bibir si adik cepat. Alfred awalnya terkaget namun Ia segera menekan kepala Arthur lagi dan mencium pemuda itu dalam. Kemudian memejamkan mata dan mulai bermain dengan bibir Arthur. Alfred menekan bibirnya lebih kuat. Arthur hanya ikut memejamkan mata dengan ragu. Lidah Alfred menjilat bibir Arthur. Arthur membuka mulutnya untuk protes. Tetapi, tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu Alfred segera menyelundupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Arthur. Mengabsen setiap gigi Arthur yang tersusun rapi.

Perang lidah dimulai. Lidah Arthur berusaha mendorong lidah Alfred untuk keluar. Alfred semakin liar. Tangan kanannya Ia lingkarkan di pinggang sang pemuda Inggris tersebut, sedangkan tangan kirinya terkalung di leher jenjang sang pemuda. Lidah Alfred menyapu langit-langit mulut Arthur. Arthur hanya mampu mendesah pelan. Alfred tersenyum kecil. Namun, ciuman panas itu dipatahkan oleh Arthur seusai mereka mendengar suara bantingan pintu.

Arthur menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Wajah pemuda itu berwarna kemerahan akibat darah yang naik ke kepalanya. Alfred hanya memasang cengiran bodoh bercampur mesum. Arthur menoleh sekilas pada Alfred. Anak remaja itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal (?) pada Arthur yang membuat pemuda Inggris itu salah tingkah. Norway membanting pintu kamar Arthur, "Sudah kuduga kalian di sini. Ayo turun. Jokull dan keluarganya menunggu kalian dari tadi." Alfred menatap Arthur kemudian Ia mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

=*###*=*###*=*###*=*###*=*###*=*###*=*###*=*###*=*###*=*###*=*###*=

Pernikahan Norway dan Jokull menjadi salah satu momen penting bagi mereka. 3 tahun telah terlewati sejak kejadian itu. Norway dan Jokull tak tertarik sama sekali untuk membuat keturunan. Sebagai gantinya, mereka mengangkat anak kecil yang mereka temukan di taman kota. Anak itu bernama Tino Väinämöinen.

Bocah cilik itu mengaku berasal dari Finlandia. Saat itu orang tuanya sedang mengajak Ia berwisata ke Inggris. Tapi karena ramainya taman kota, anak itu tertinggal. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah kembali ke Helsinki. Bocah tersebut berumur sekitar 8 tahun pada saat ditemukan. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan mata ungu bening. Tingkahnya polos dan manis sekali. Dia anak yang penurut dan cenderung mengalah.

Selama 3 tahun pula Alfred dan Arthur menjalin kasih tanpa diketahui oleh Norway maupun Jokull. Arthur setidaknya khawatir karena Alfred sering dicerca oleh teman-temannya. Sesekali saat Arthur menjemput Alfred mereka menatap jijik dan meludahi Arthur disambut dengan melayangnya kepalan tangan Alfred.

Mereka menghina Arthur dengan sebutan 'Pedofil', 'Jalang', 'Homo' bahkan 'Pelacur'. Walaupun hinaan itu tak Ia dapati secara langsung, namun tetap saja desisan itu menusuk perasaannya. Dan terkadang mereka berkata, "Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan Jones? Ada-ada saja!". Hati Arthur begitu tertohok mendengar tajamnya perkataan teman Alfred. Bagaimana bisa Alfred bertahan dengan lingkungan yang seperti itu?

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

"Alfred.." panggil Arthur pada pemuda Amerika itu. Alfred yang dulu hanya dilihatnya sebagai bocah ingusan yang mencintai kakaknya kini tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda gagah dengan badan yang terbentuk sedemikian rupa. Wajahnya keren dengan rambut pirang yang selalu berantakan, kini remaja Amerika itu juga menggunakan kacamata. Apalagi ditambah dengan tingkah serampangannya. Membuat pemuda ini tumbuh menjadi sosok yang sangat menarik. Banyak remaja wanita seumurannya yang jatuh hati pada pemuda Amerika ini. Namun, selamanya Alfred bersumpah akan mengikat cintanya pada Arthur. Hanya pada lelaki Inggris itu.

Pemuda Amerika berumur 16 tahun tersebut hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum nakal, "Apa, manis?" sahutnya. Wajah Arthur memerah, tapi lelaki Inggris berumur 23 tahun itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Menormalkan warna kulitnya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Al.." kata Arthur sambil mengerling ke lantai. "Ada apa? Santai saja~.." Alfred merangkul bahu Arthur agar lelaki berkebangsaan Inggris itu lebih rileks. Arthur hanya menghela napas.

"Kulihat teman-temanmu tak terima tentang hubungan ini. Lagipula, kau pasti merasa malu karena menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua sepertiku. Jadi kupiki-"

"Jangan katakan kau ingin memutus hubungan kita. Aku sudah sangat senang sekali dengan apa yang telah kita jalin. Aku tak peduli dengan lingkunganku. Keadaanmu atau keadaanku. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu." potong Alfred dengan tegas.

Arthur tercekat mendengar perkataan Alfred. Barulah Ia tersadar bahwa Alfred mungkin memang benar-benar mencintainya. Pemuda itu benar-benar membutuhkannya. Mata hijau Arthur mulai berkaca-kaca. Pandangan Arthur mulai buram karena air mata. Arthur mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengusap mata. Alfred sendiri bingung dengan tingkah Arthur, namun Ia hanya dapat memeluk lelaki itu untuk meringankan beban sang kakak.

Tino yang saat itu sedang mengintip mereka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua 'kakak'nya. Mata besarnya terus mengamati tingkah Arthur dan Alfred dari celah pintu yang tidak ditutup rapat. Kakinya berjinjit saat mencari tempat yang lebih leluasa untuk melihat. Namun aksinya segera berhenti saat kedua tangan Jokull yang kaku menepuk bahunya. "Tino, tak baik mengintip kamar orang." kata Jokull datar, seperti biasa. Tino merasa bersalah dan menunjukkan ekspresinya. Mata ungu beningnya mengerling ke arah lantai dengan sedih, "Maaf, ayah. Aku tak sengaja. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Ayo kembali ke ruang keluarga." sahut Jokull. Tino kemudian mengangguk dan mengikuti pria Eslandia itu. "Ke mana saja kamu, Tino?" tanya Norway. "Err..- aku dari kamar kak Arthur." jawab Tino polos. Kedua alis Norway bertautan heran, "_Ngapain_ kau ke sana?" tanya wanita itu lagi. "Yah, cuma mau lihat-lihat saja, bu." balas Tino. Norway mengangguk mengerti. Tino tersenyum ceria, "Ibu sedang apa?" tanya bocah _Finnish_ tersebut. "Hmm.. Seperti yang kau lihat. Membaca. Ada apa, Tino?" kata wanita berusia 31 tahun itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu buku apa?" tanya Tino sambil merangkul tangan Norway. "Ini? Ini buku sejarah _Nordics Five_." jawab Norway. "Ha? _Nordics Five? _Apa itu, bu?" walaupun Tino sudah berumur 11 tahun, Ia masih sangat polos. Sampai-sampai orang sering tak tega menodai kepolosannya. (#halah)

Norway menjelaskan tentang kisah _Nordics Five_ perlahan pada Tino. Norway yang seperti ini sangat hangat dan keibuan sungguh menyenangkan. Jokull menatap mereka dari balik tembok. Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Beberapa jam berlalu. Siang mulai menjelang sore. Matahari telah tenggelam di ufuk barat. Arthur sedang duduk di beranda rumah sambil menompang dagu. Ia mengamati langit sore yang berwarna kemerahan itu. Jokull sedang pergi bersama dengan Norway serta Tino saat itu. Sementara Alfred sedang mengerjakan PR di dalam. Arthur yang sedang kosong dari tugas kuliah hanya merenung. Apa saja yang Ia lakukan selama ini?

Mata hijaunya mulai berat. Ia sangat mengantuk sebenarnya. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena kuliah. Tugas menumpuk belum Ia selesaikan karena jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Ia menurunkan tangan kanannya. Kedua tangan Arthur terlipat di meja. Ia membungkukkan badan dan membaringkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Tanpa sadar Ia tertidur di sana.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alfred yang berada di dalam mendengarkan musik dengan volume keras. Pemuda tersebut menulis jawaban dari berbagai soal dan terkadang membalik halaman-halaman bukunya. Pena berisi tinta itu bergerak cekatan menuliskan huruf untuk merangkai kata-kata menjadi kalimat. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja halaman bukunya tersobek akibat dibalik secara kasar. Alfred menatap sobekan itu dengan tertegun. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Arthur benar-benar tertidur sekarang. Seorang menyelinap masuk. Tubuhnya berlapis jubah coklat panjang. Wajahnya tertutup kain berwarna gelap. Orang itu segera membius Arthur yang sedang tertidur dengan menembakkan jarum bius ke tengkuknya. Orang itu berambut pirang panjang, tampaknya Ia seorang wanita. Wanita yang memakai bot coklat muda tersebut berjalan ke arah Arthur, "Benar yang ini Arthur Kirkland?" lirihnya. Seorang pria mengangguk dan berkata, "Tampaknya _sih_ iya.". Wanita itu segera mengangkat Arthur dan berlari membawanya dibantu dengan pria berambut pirang berdiri yang tadi.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alfred melirik ke pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya benar-benar ada yang tidak beres. Ia melepaskan headsetnya dan keluar dari kamar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri kemudian melangkah menuju tangga. Kakinya menapak tangga turun dengan pelan. "Arthur?" panggilnya.

Bukan suara kalem yang Ia dapat. Hanya keheningan dan suara dentingan detik jam. "Arthur? Hei, Art?" panggil Alfred untuk ke dua kalinya. Sekali lagi, hanya sepi yang menjawab seruannya. Ia melangkah ke luar untuk melihat keadaan. Tapi, tak ada Arthur di sana. Hanya ada sebuah buku tebal dan jaket hijau. Arthur telah lenyap.

Alfred masih tak percaya. Ia mencari lelaki Inggris itu sepenjuru rumah namun Ia tak menemukan apa-apa. Ia benar-benar terpukul sekarang. Lalu, apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Atau Arthur pergi sebentar? Tapi ke mana? Kenapa lelaki itu tak mengatakan kepadanya?

Hati Alfred benar-benar gelisah sekarang. Keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Menunggu Norway? Mana mungkin!" desisnya.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

"Jokull! Hati-hati. Jalan sedang licin sehabis hujan. Jangan terlalu cepat." perintah Norway pada Jokull. "Tenanglah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." ujar Jokull dingin. "Segalanya dapat terjadi, bodoh! Tidak ada yang tahu." balas Norway sebal. Jokull tak menanggapi. Ia tetap menjalankan mobilnya. "JOKULL! AWAS!" Norway menjerit sangat kencang saat Ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan bandana merah (3) sedang menyebrang bersama seorang lelaki tinggi yang rambutnya berdiri.

Jokull hampir menabrak kedua orang tersebut jika Ia tak membanting setir ke kanan. Mobil itu terpelanting dan terguling di jalan. Norway merasa terguncang. _Dashboard_ (4) menekan dadanya. Napas wanita itu sesak. Sedangkan Jokull sudah tak bernapas lagi. Kepalanya membentur kaca sampai berdarah. Norway ingin sekali menangis, namun niatan itu tertahan saat mendengar rintihan Tino, "I-Ibu.. Ibu _nggak_ apa-apa kan? Kalau Ayah bagaimana? Tino merasa sesak.. Hu-uhh.". Norway segera menjawab, "Tidak apa, nak. Tunggu Ibu." Norway berusaha melepaskan diri dari himpitan _dashboard_. Ia menendang _dashboard_ itu dengan ilmu karate yang pernah dipelajarinya. _Dashboard_ itu bergerak, tak lagi menghimpit badan Norrway. Sedikit celah muncul, Norway segera menendang celah tersebut untuk menciptakan celah yang lebih besar. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Ia keluar lewat celah itu. Wanita Norwegia tersebut berhasil keluar. Ia menatap 'anak'nya yang masih ada di dalam. Ia membenturkan bahunya dengan kencang ke kaca sehingga tercipta lubang yang lumayan besar.

Tino merasa berada di ujung hidupnya. Napasnya sangat sesak. Udara menjadi sesuatu yang sangat langka di sana. Ia tak tau harus mati atau bagaimana. Kaca mobil itu pecah membuat Tino menoleh dan berharap dapat keluar dari situ. Tangan Norway muncul meraih badan Tino yang kecil. Tino terkaget, mata besarnya berkaca-kaca mengetahui perjuangan Norway sampai sebegitunya. Tangan Norway yang panjang melingkari tubuh Tino sebelum wanita itu menarik Tino keluar dari kaca mobil. Pecahan kaca itu tak menusuk Tino. Tetapi, serpihan kaca itu bersarang di lengan Norway.

"I-Ibu tidak apa? Mana ayah?" Tino bertanya polos dalam gendongan Norway. "Jokull meninggal, Tino. Ibu tidak apa-apa." ujar Norway pelan sambil mencium dahi Tino. "A-Ayah meninggal?" tanya Tino lagi dengan wajah terpukul. Norway mengangguk dan berkata, "Berapa kali harus kukatakan?". Tino terdiam. Pandangan mata bocah itu kosong. "Ibu, lalu.. Apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Entah.." jawab Norway sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan. Jalan saat itu sedang sepi. Tak ada kantor polisi, sebab kantor itu jauh di kota. Norway tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia merasa hidup tak sanggup, matipun segan. "Atau mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah?" ucap Tino. Norway tampaknya setuju, wanita itu melangkah kembali ke rumah. Meninggalkan mobil yang telah menjadi rongsokan itu dan jasad Jokull. Sebenarnya, dari awal Norway tak merasa cocok dengan Jokull, namun karena telah terikat janji mereka menjadi satu. Sungguh, dunia telah hancur. Bagi Norway, maupun Alfred.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

Alfred menunggu dan berharap cemas. Jari panjangnya Ia ketuk-ketukkan di meja beranda. Sesekali pemuda itu menghela napas. Arthur tak kunjung nampak. Ke mana sebenarnya dia? Matanya terpejam, masih banyak tumpukan tugas sebenarnya. Tetapi Arthur lebih penting. Dada Alfred serasa berat karena hatinya galau. "_GOSH!_ Di mana Arthur?" Alfred menjerit frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

"Alfred!"

Suara ketus seperti biasanya. Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya, "Norway? Ada apa? Mana Jokull?". Norway membuka pagar dengan cekatan lalu menurunkan Tino, "Kami mengalami kecelakaan tadi dan Jokull.. Meninggal.", wanita itu berkata sambil mengerling ke tanah. Alfred merasa kedua matanya melebar, "Bagaimana bisa?". "Dua orang menyebrang jalan, dan Jokull membanting setir ke kanan. Mobil kami terpelanting." jelas Norway singkat. Alfred merasa benar-benar hancur sekarang. Arthur Kirkland. Jokull Frjaney. Telah lenyap dari hidupnya.

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

"Ha-Hampir saja." kata wanita pirang yang menjadi pelaku penculikan tadi. Wanita itu melepas kain yang menutupi wajahnya. "Bisa disambar pipa jika saya mati tertabrak." ujarnya _ngos-ngosan__. _Pria di sampingnya mengangguk dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan si wanita. "Lalu kita ke mana, Bel?" tanya pria itu. Wanita yang dipanggil 'Bel' itu menoleh. "Kita tunggu perintah dari Ivan saja. Jika kita salah satu langkah saja, kepala kita bisa patah karena disambar pipa." jawabnya.

"Lagian menurutmu buat apa Ivan meminta kita menculik ini anak? Bella?" kata si pria dengan nada berat. "Entah. Aku sendiri tak tahu." sahut wanita asal Belgia itu. "Ish, dasar." gerutu pria pirang itu. "_Shut up_, Nethere. Ivan menghubungiku. Halo?" kata Bella sambil menggenggam ponselnya. "Hai, da~.. Bagaimana misinya?" suara manis seperti anak kecil mengalun lewat benda itu. "Tenang, Ivan. Kami berhasil mengambil anaknya. Err..- pemuda yang berambut pirang, matanya hijau, alis tebal, tinggi tubuh sedang, kulit putih vanilla (?) dan pakaian simple. Benar begitu ciri-cirinya?" kata Bella panjang lebar. Ivan terdiam sebentar, kemudian pria Russia itu menyahut, "Da! Seperti itu.". Bella menghembuskan napas lega. "Ah, berarti kami tidak salah culik." katanya pelan. "Apa, da?"

"Err..- tidak."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, da~.. Oh ya, segera bawa anak itu kemari, da. Aku menunggu." kata Ivan. Bella hanya menyahut, "Baik." "Apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Nethere. Bella menutup ponselnya dan memasukkan benda tersebut. "Ia meminta kita segera berangkat ke Moskow." jawab wanita pirang itu. "Menggunakan pesawat miliknya. Di bandara." lanjut Bella sebelum Nethere bertanya. "..."

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

**TBC**

=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=###=

A/N: (1) Saya nggak tahu ini bener apa tidak ._. Soalnya penyakit punya Arthur ini saya ambil dari fanfic fandom Naruto (yang saya lupa judul sekaligus authornya) #plak

(2) Oke, ini asli karangan saya =w=. Dan saya ngawur. #digamparteflon

(3) apa dah itu yang merah-merah dipake Belgium di kepala (?)

(4) kalo ga salah yang bagian depan mobil itu namanya dashboard ya? ga tau lagilah saya ._. Kalo salah, nanti saya benerin dah.

_BALESAN RIPIU:_

SugarLove:

Wah? Sebelum UTS anda masih mau baca fic saya? #terharu. Saya memang AWESOME! Kalau gilbert itu ASUM 8P #disambilsandal. Mohon dimaafkan yah, Alfred emang otaknya agak korslet ^^" #disumpelburger. Iya tuh, Nesia bikin anak orang tambah alay. Anak orang tuh! . #disambitparang. Francis emang bego dari zaman Paleozoikum #pluakk. Ayo kita kasih tepuk tangan buat hero jadi-jadian kita ini #keprok2gaje #krikkrikrik. Puppy-eyesnya jangan ke saya, ke Arthur aja! Uke gentle-man itu yang menjawabkan? #tudingArthur #disihir. Ssssstt, nanti keanehan Artie inilah yang bikin sensasi di chapter belakang2! Sssshh, ga bakal kecewa dah 8D. Tapi emang dasar keluarga Kirkland bejat, seenaknya aja menghakimi #diciumsandal. SI? Sugar lahir pas badai? Saya lahir pas perang dunia 2 loh! #ngelanturtothemax. HAHA, padahal saya maunya bikin ibunya yang kejem, tapi karena yang ngebawa dia ibunya ya jadinya bapaknya yang jahat #gajeh. Makasih pemilihan genrenya~ 8)). Wah, memang mereka tahu rumah saya ya? #pluakk. Ng, saya ga pernah denger O.o" oh, sinopsisnya kayak gitu? Btw, thanks sarannya~ kapan2 saya cari deh ! HIDUP USUK! #. USUK beetween The Stupid Hamburger Hero and The British Gentleman of UK-E and Tsundere-ness! WOOHOO! #dilemparinsandal.

Saya bener-bener ga punya niat bacot sebenernya #lupakan. Hah, yang penting USUK membuat saya lebih tenang (?).

Mind to Review? :))


End file.
